


Nightmare

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Me writing a thing for the noodle from a nightmare i had? more likely than you think.





	Nightmare

_The computer before him was the only source of light in the room, smoke or mist swirled around making everything blurry and confusing as the weird symbols kept changing on the computer screen. Deceit tapped away on the keyboard, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, what the scenario was nor what was planned. but all the confusion died down and he felt himself freeze when a big hand suddenly grabbed around his mouth and forced his writs together and he was pulled back, the computer vanishing but the dull greenish light still hung in the air lighting up the room._

_Deceit stiffened, nostrils flaring from his breaths._

_the person behind him was shrouded in shadows without any characteristics to help Deceit know who it could be that his brain decided to put in that role. but to no avail._

_Deceit gave away a growl he was not gonna let this shadow get it’s way and started to fight back the best he could, kicking the shins and hunching forward to make the shadow have trouble keeping a hold of his face._

_in the end, Deceit wasn’t sure how long he kept fighting until he got free and with a hard kick to the head the shadow fell to the side, Deceit didn’t wait to see how it fell before he forced his eyes open._

 

Deceit jolted into wakefulness, breath rapid and heart beating a mile a minute, he sat up with a jerk, pulling Sir. Slithers close, the old stuffed yellow snake plushie, that had been longer than him once, now looked back at him with worn green glass eyes with scratches and dents, the fabric was matted at places but it still brought him comfort after all the years he’d had the snake.

Deceit hugged it close as he stared at the door, as if daring someone to barge into his room. it was locked he knew. and mostly to himself he started to chant that no one was able to get in. but his anxiety was fried and his paranoia on high alert.

Deceit took a shaky breath as he listened. his room was dark, the only source of light being the fairy lights he had hanging along one wall. he strained his ears to listen and slowly the sound of snores echoed down the hall from one of the side’s rooms, from the best of his knowledge, it was Roman’s. Deceit, exhaled and lied down again, trying to calm his panicking heart to try and sleep again, before he closed his eyes he sent a look to the clock next to his bed to see it show that it was 3 am. Deceit gave away an exhausted sigh before he tried to sleep. but he couldn't calm down, and the nightmare returned again and again, each time he closed his eyes and was just about to actually fall asleep.

Deceit sat up and pulled the blanket around him as he hugged the snake close tried and frustrated at himself.

 

Maybe he could go and bother Patton, the moral side used to keep his door open and ready to cuddle is any of them had a bad dream or something. He grimaced and shook his head. no! he couldn’t show weakness like that! he had a reputation to uphold, and also... it wasn’t like that offer applied to him.

His self deprecating thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt a sudden tug, he blinked and sat up straighter, before another tug pulled at him, and at the third one he appeared on the side of Thomas bed. to find the bedside lamp on and the host sitting up, looking just as terrible as Deceit felt.

  “Hey.” Thomas said with a tired smile.

  “What?” was all Deceit managed to squeak out, he was not ready to meet Thomas, he was in his loose pyjamas, revealing that he had scales on more places than just his face. And it was then he realised he was still hugging Sir. Slithers!

  “You feeling okay?” Thomas asked making Deceit return his attention to the host.

  “ _No_? why?” Deceit still didn’t know why he was there, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back to his room to hide.

  “Well, whatever nightmare you guys ends up having, i have it too.” Thomas explained. “And you were the only one who i could feel was awake, so...” Thomas shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. “I did what i use to do with the others.”

  “And what’s that? summoning them here and do what?” Deceit asked with a slight tense tone, as he squinted at the human.

  “Well, it depends, mostly just cuddles, Logan did say that bodily contact with someone you trust can help to fight nightmares off, or something like that.”

Thomas shuffled down the bed a bit until he was lying down again and looked up at Deceit who hadn’t moved since he got there.

  “Come ‘ere.” Thomas said with a smile as he opened his arms.

Deceit swayed forward, before he sat back again, not moving, he sent a harder squint at Thomas who huffed lightly before he let his arms fall back to the bed and then patted the mattress.

  “Just lie down, you noodle, you’re just as exhausted as i am after that nightmare.” Thomas said as he reached back and turned off the light.

The bedroom got washed over in the darkness of the night, the only light coming from a gap between the drapes before the window.

Deceit contemplated it before he slowly and hesitantly lied down on the bed. If Virgil found him like this he would most likely get kicked to the moon.

 

Silence stretched out and Deceit wasn’t sure if Thomas had fallen back asleep or not. but as the minutes dragged by the warmth that Thomas radiated got more noticeable compared to the slight chill of the room.

 

Deceit slowly shuffled closer, and closer and hesitated just before his head would reach Thomas’s chest.

A small yelp left him when Thomas suddenly pulled him close and soon Deceit found himself covered by the blanket and held close, his head resting on Thomas’s shoulder. Deceit blinked rapidly body growing stiff all over again.

  “Sleep.” Thomas mumbled as he moved one hand to start to card through the unruly curls on top of Deceit's head.

The warmth and closeness made Deceit extremely sleepy, but it was the fingers in his hair that tipped him over and he relaxed into a sleep.

He missed how Thomas sent him a glance before smiling as he caught sight of the blep, and felt more than heard the purr like noise Deceit gave away. 

  “Good night, my slimy boi.” Thomas mumbled.

Silence fell yet again over the bedroom, and in the mind palace the fairy lights dimmed down as Thomas yet again fell asleep.


End file.
